The End of an Age
by Fay K. Naime
Summary: Democracy is on the rise, and the very existence of Hellsing is threatened, not by vampires, but by bureaucratic politics. Warning: AxI, Plot, politics.
1. Forecast

"This is getting…troublesome, Walter," said Sir Integra Hellsing, gesturing to the newspapers lying on her desk.

"Yes, indeed, sir. But I think we should wait and see what happens."

"It's not like we have a choice in this matter."

"No, sir."

The subject of their discussion was the latest move by parliament. Bowing to the loud demands of the rabble-rouser Turnham, the elected members of the British Parliament were once again laying restrictions on the Crown. The House of Peers was up in arms, but its political power had been dwindling over the years, and there really was very little anyone could do against the tide of public opinion.

"Waste. Expensive. Useless. _Taxpayer money_!" snarled Sir Integra under her breath. "Why is it, Walter, that that phrase is always bandied about in any political discussion?"

"Probably because the elect know exactly what buttons to push to gain them their votes, Sir. And you must admit, the _excesses_ of the new King are hardly what one might call prudent."

"Why did she have to pass over Charles for the Crown? She knew! Everybody knew! It's not like William was hiding his tendencies while she was alive!"

"No, sir. He merely did not have the entire Royal Treasury at his disposal before now."

"Well, it doesn't change what we have to do. The undead will hardly stop their assault because King William decided to buy his latest girlfriend a diamond necklace."

"Unfortunate, that. The historical precedent makes excellent material for Turnham's speeches."

"What do you think, Alucard?" asked Integra, casting a look in towards the shadows gathering in the corner of her study. The vampire materialized slowly, his crimson coat and hat fading into view.

"Like the so-called 'vampires' of today, Master, the royalty just doesn't measure up." He grinned his wolfish grin, an almost wistful look in his eyes behind the opaque gold sunglasses.

"What do you See, Alucard?"

"Is my Master commanding me to tell her what I _feel_ will happen?"

"She is."

"I can feel an Age ending, Master."

Sir Integra bowed her head, almost as if in sorrow. She had no respect for the current monarch, but to face the end of the _institution _of monarchy, an institution her family had supported for generations…

"What will happen to Hellsing, Sir?" asked Walter, slightly distressed to see her iron control waver so. "To have the resources, not to mention the budget, of our organization in the undiscriminating hands of the 'public'…"

"We will do what we have done every time disaster comes knocking. We will survive, Walter." The steely determination was back in her voice. "One way or another."

Later that night, Sir Integra Hellsing lay in bed, sleepless, staring at the heavy canopy of her bed. _What _will _we do? _

"_A better question, my Master, is What will we become?"_

"_I have told you umpteen times, vampire, not to invade my thoughts." _The ritual admonishment lacked its usual whiplash tone. _"And as for your question…Hellsing will stay what it has always been."_

"_When Hellsing has been is an organization, a peerage defined by the same definition that defines monarchy? Can we remain the same when that definition is no longer enacted in law? When nobility loses its status, when "knights" exist no longer because the power that knighted them is an outmoded concept that belongs only to history?"_

"_Technicalities!" _Snarled Sir Integra, though her anger was not specifically directed at her servant. The leader of Hellsing was too intelligent – some would even say too wise – to berate her servant for mouthing that which was nothing but truth. _"The need for Hellsing does not disappear with the public rejection of England's heritage, just like a fervent _disbelief _in vampires does not prevent them from turning you into a ghoul." _

"_True. But our discussion has meandered from the original _thrust _of my question." _Alucard managed to sound lecherous, even in thought-form. But he did not push too far, feeling the pulsing anger of Integra's thoughts focusing on him. _"I asked what we would become – you and me, when the 'public' dissolves the Hellsing organization. Master and slave – what missions will we go on, _Sir _Integra, when your troops will be regarded as a private army, and so illegal under English Law?" _

"_When did you become a lawyer, Alucard?"_

"_Add a judicious library to the repertoire of a bloodsucking bastard, and what, besides a lawyer, could you have?"_

At this, a tired chuckle escaped Integra. _"Well, interesting as this discussion is, servant, the Royalty is not outmoded yet. Our budget, and status, seems to be safe for another year at least. Now go…I need to rest."_

"_Just one question, Master, and I will let you sleep. Wh…_if_…Hellsing is abolished, will you accept my offer? Will you die, when there is nothing left for you to live for?"_

"_Get out Alucard. I need my rest."_

"As my Master wills."


	2. Unworthy

Firstly, a big thank you to all of my reviewers so far: Thess, Alucard's Bane and Death's Integrity. I will try not to disappoint…

Secondly, the obligatory disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Prince William. I am not making any money from this, ergo, if you try to sue, I will rip out your throat.

* * *

The sun was nearing zenith by the time Sir Integra Hellsing made her way down to the basement. The dim hallways were cool, even in the hottest part of the summer, and the light provided by the low-power fluorescents was not enough to illuminate all the shadows. Integra's boot-heels clicked on the stone flagstones…click…click…click. And, on the far end of the hallway, a vampire stirred.

Integra knocked on the heavy steel door. "Alucard?" _"Alucard?" _A voice answered, as if from a great distance. _"Master…" _Integra pushed down on the handle, and heaved open the door. This was one part of the basement she had not been in since she was a child. She looked around at the darkness that was illuminated from the hallway's pitiful light.

_Nothing had changed. _The outer room, almost the size of Integra's study, was full of clutter – artifacts of the vampire's curiosity through the ages. Rusting swords, a mishmash of furniture, pieces of what could only be an early steam engine…but something new had been added to the room, something prominently illuminated by the cone of light coming through the open doorway. _So that's where my old 486 went. _Carefully, Sir Integra made her way through the room, and into the hallway beyond.

_Fit for a King, _Integra mused, as she entered her vampire's sanctuary. Rich but tasteful furniture, upholstered in a deep Prussian blue, dotted the room. A large, gilded coffin occupied the center. For the first time, Integra smiled. _Why did I always think that Alucard's bed was more comfortable than mine? I guess every child harbors a secret liking for closed, hidden spaces. _Walking up to the coffin, she rapped on its cover smartly.

"Alucard! Wake up!"

The cover moved aside, seemingly of its own accord. "Master, do you know what time it is?"

"11:30 in the morning. And I apologize for waking you during the daylight hours, but our presence has been requested at Buckingham palace. I know how out-of-sorts you can be at rude awakenings, so I came myself."

"Master! I am touched you care!" Alucard's grin was back in place, somehow managing to look both menacing and mocking at the same time. Sir Integra averted her gaze from his naked chest and torso. Thankfully, deep blue silken sheets covered the rest of the vampire.

"You shouldn't be surprised I would care for Walter's health, Alucard. And since when do you sleep in the nude?"

"Ever since a certain young Hellsing stopped sleeping in my coffin with me. And is it only Walter that prompts your concern?"

"Let's get moving – we have to be at the palace by 1:00 for a lunch meeting with His Majesty."

"As my Master commands."

Sir Integra turned, walking out the door. At the threshold, she turned back nonchalantly, tossing something into the coffin. "Here…this will make you less testy." Alucard grinned, ripping open a blood pack with his teeth.

* * *

The sleek Rolls Royce pulled out of the Hellsing family estate, making its way east on Kensington Road. The closer they came to the palace, the thicker the crowds became.

"What _is _all this?"

"Apparently the protests we've been hearing about, Sir. It was on the telly this morning – crowds are picketing Buckingham Palace." The driver was one of the few veterans of Hellsing, retired from active duty.

"This is intolerable! At this rate, we will be late!"

"I could cut a path through them for you, Master. Blood red would be a much better color for your vehicle."

"Enough, Alucard!"

"There's something to be said for making an entrance, no, Master?"

"Shut up, Alucard!"

By the time they reached Knightsbridge, the car had slowed to a crawl. The noise level outside the tinted windows was rising, and intermittently, someone would hit or thump the car. Sir Integra glanced at her watch. "It's 12:30. It will be impossible for us to get through this by 1:00." She was grinding her teeth in frustration.

"My offer still stands, Master?"

"Which one?" snapped Integra, "You insist on making so many offers in a day, no sane person could keep track of them all."

"Aww, did I make poor Master's head hurt?"

"Shut up, Alucard. We're walking."

"But Sir! The security escort is stuck back on Gloucester! They'll never make it here on time!"

"That's fine, Michael. I don't need to be protected from a silly mob."

"That's what I said the last time I was in Romania, Master, and look what that got me."

"That's because you're a bloodsucking parasite, Alucard." With a snarl, Sir Integra opened the car door. It was promptly pushed shut, quite violently, by someone outside. A distinct shout of "Take that, you bloody rich parasite," was heard. Sir Integra's face began turning red in fury. The thumping on the car grew more insistent from all sides.

"That's it!" With a savage cry, she wrenched open the door, shoving whoever was standing outside to the ground. In the moment of surprise, she got out of the car with her customary rage-fueled grace. Quickly, Alucard followed.

"Hey look, it's a bloody woman!" Faces were turning to look at them. Unbeknownst to all but Integra, Alucard's eyes were beginning to smolder behind his sunglasses. Slamming the car door shut with a vengeance, Sir Integra grabbed Alucard by the hand, and shouldered her way through the crowd.

* * *

"Oh, We quite understand, Lady Hellsing," said the King, "The peasants are getting quite annoying, aren't they?"

_The man's a tit, Master._

_Shut up, Alucard. He is still your King._

_It's not like he can hear us._

Alucard and Integra were standing in front of King William's desk. He had not yet allowed them to sit.

_He has the manners of an ass, too. Between his looks, his voice and his personality, we could make us a complete golem. Complete minus the head, of course. _

_Not allowing us to sit is his prerogative. Or would you respect his manners more if he impaled us in his backyard for afternoon tea?_

_Touché, Master. Not that I would allow you to be _impaled _by anyone other than myself._

_Shut up, Alucard._

"In regards to this new…unrest," began the King, oblivious to the unspoken conversation, "The breadth of Our resources, in the form of Hellsing, has very recently come to our attention. Quite an array of weapons you have, Lady Integra."

"To serve my King and Country, Your Majesty."

"Indeed. And we have a task for you. Sit down, sit down!"

The knight and vampire took their seats, as the King walked around, half-sitting on the desk right in front of Sir Integra. The physical proximity was making Integra uncomfortable, but her pride would not allow her to lean back. The King did not speak for a few moments, letting the silence lengthen.

"What would you have us do, Sire?" asked Sir Integra. The King stared at her for a few moments, completely ignoring Alucard's presence.

"You have been harshly used by my grandmother, Integra." William brought up a finger to gently caress her cheek. Integra's eyes widened, and this time she did lean back.

"Sire?"

"We would not use you so, Integra. You are young, capable, if a bit masculine, but I am sure I would find a woman beneath that suit."

_He needs to die, now!_

_Alucard!_

_I will paint his pretty room red!_

"Sire, this is highly inappropriate." Anyone who knew Integra would have been thoroughly alarmed by the tightness of her voice. William took it for something other than anger.

"Is it? You would make a good queen-consort, Integra. We can ignore the…brown taint…in your blood, if We so choose."

"Sire?" this came out in a whisper.

_Don't listen to him, Integra. _For the first time, a hint of pleading entered the Vampire's voice. _If you wish to be queen, you can be queen of something far greater._

_Oh, shut up, Alucard. _The anger had leeched from Integra's voice, to be replaced by an amused disgust. _I'm not about to fall into William's bed for the honor of being a figurehead. I wonder what he wants, to dangle such a lure?_

Abruptly, William turned, walking to his windows, and threw open the curtains. The noontime sun lit up the room, and Alucard snarled, raising a hand to shield his eyes. William cast a cruel smile over his shoulder in the vampire's direction, a smile that Integra did not miss.

"And what service would I have to perform for _that _particular _honor_?" Asked Integra. Even William could not miss the bitter sarcasm in her voice.

Then again, maybe he could. "I want you and your pet there," the King said, gesturing towards Alucard, "to rid me of these upstart commoners. Kill them; turn them into ghouls, whatever. Just get rid of Turnham and his party, and whatever other resistance you may encounter."

Even Alucard seemed shocked. And perhaps, grudgingly, a little impressed.

_How Dare He? _"How dare you?" vocalized Integra, standing up. The King seemed shocked at her outburst. "We are not your pet mercenary assassins, _Your Majesty._ Hellsing hunts vampires, _not _inconvenient politicians."

A petulant anger began to glimmer in the King's eyes. "_Lady _Integra, need I remind you that the survival of the Hellsing Organization is contingent upon the survival of the monarchy?"

"The survival of the Hellsing Organization is rather more dependent on its mandate, and the honor of its leader." For the first time, Alucard spoke, his lazy drawl not masking the menace in the vampire's voice.

"The _honor _of its leader? A woman who acts like a man, and fornicates with a vampire?"

_What? Does he actually think I…do _that _…with you?_

_A mind as filthy as our William's must be an interesting thing to possess. What is more telling, Master, is that he seems to have offered to marry you even when he believes you are having carnal relations with a 'walking corpse'. Our King's tastes may be more…deviant than previously thought._

_How Dare He!_

"So tell me, Sir Integra, how _is _Ceres Victoria in bed?"

* * *

"Sir Integra? What happened?" the aging butler asked as Integra stalked into the Hellsing manor fuming. Without a word, she walked up the staircase and disappeared into her study, slamming the door.

"Lord Alucard?"

"Well, King William attempted to seduce my Master…"

"What? How dare he?"

"People are using that phrase a lot today, Angel of Death. There's more. He ordered her to turn his political opponents into ghouls. Then, after accusing her of being a lesbian vampire lover, offered to marry her. When she refused, he threatened to destroy Hellsing."

Walter was struck speechless for a moment. "No, that cannot be true!"

"Every word. Ask her yourself, since you seem to doubt _me. _Though I would wait a few hours for her to calm down, unless you are particularly fond of Swiss cheese."

"Good Lord. How did she react?"

"She politely refused and withdrew while the boy was still ranting. She didn't draw her gun till we were well out of the palace grounds."

"Watch her, Lord Alucard. She's repressing again. I don't want her to hurt anyone, including herself."

"Have I told you, Walter, how much I dislike the Swiss?"


	3. Spotlights

Firstly, thank you to all my reviewers – your efforts have made me write another chapter, even though I have an exam in less than six hours - Crossfire, Death's Integrity, iku, Takino Tomo-chan, Dawninhell, prongsthedestroyer, thegr8sephiroth and Smith.

Secondly, the obligatory disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the BBC. I am not making any money from this, ergo, if you try to sue, I will rip out your throat.

_

* * *

_

_"The Vampire Cover-up: A special news report, drawn from classified MI-5 documents, on the Hellsing organization, tonight at 8:00. Our very own Lance Castell reports."  
_  
Sir Integra stood in front of the television, her fingers crushing a sheet of paper in her hand. "And there is no way we can stop this?"

"All our friends seem to have disappeared, Sir Integra. The best we can hope for is early warnings like that one," stated Walter, pointing to the paper Integra was crushing in her rage, "and advice."

"Advice. Pray what, Walter, will advice avail us, when the King himself ensures that the MI-5 briefings and files on Hellsing are handed over to the BBC on a silver platter?"

"At least it wasn't the CNN."

"There is that. I honestly did not think he would try _this. _Cut off our budget, maybe, put me in prison again for a few months. But the complete exposure of Hellsing? What does he hope to accomplish?"

"It does seem a bit extreme, for a jilted marriage proposal."

Sir Integra turned around, arching one eyebrow. "What has Alucard been telling you? It wasn't my refusing to marry him that brought this on. Honestly, Walter, I'm not quite _that_ much of a prize for royalty."

Walter coughed. "If you say so, Sir Integra, and I am sure they've had their fill of marrying independent, strong-minded women. If it wasn't the proposal, then I assume this is revenge for not turning Hellsing into the King's Third Section."

"Somewhere between the proposal, and the accusations of being Ceres Victoria's lover, _that _little request sneaked in. Yes, that's the one."

Silence followed, as both Integra and Walter gazed, unseeing, at an advertisement for chocolate biscuits on the television. Walter broke the silence, his eyes soft. "Sir Integra, forgive my boldness, but your father would have been very proud of you today. It is hard to refuse a criminal order from your commander, harder still to refuse one from your liege. You have done admirably."

"Thank you, Walter," Integra's eyes had not lost their steely gleam. "But I fear what I actually have done is destroy the operative parameters of Hellsing. Our task is to work in the shadows, destroying filth. Hellsing's job becomes much harder in the false-sunlight of spotlights."

* * *

"_Alucard. Come into the media room. There is something you should see."_

"_What is it, Master?"_

"_The world premiere of Hellsing. You're going to be on television."_

Picture after picture, footage after footage, all accompanied by the unrelenting commentary of one of BBC's top reporters. Ten minutes into the two-hour long report, Sir Integra had taken to grinding her teeth and caressing the gun at her hip.

"Good Lord!" said Walter during the first commercial break. "They've exposed _everything._ Why didn't MI-5 stop this?"

"Some kind of deal, I assume. 'You've got the Hellsing documents anyways, so we'll let you go run with that story, provided you pull out of the mess in Iraq, that little Korean affair, the feature on our less-than-legal airport kiosks…' The possibilities are endless."

"But what did the King gain by this? He can no longer even imagine using Hellsing for his own ends."

"His purpose," said Alucard, "is to strip you naked, Master. Metaphorically, since he could not achieve it in actuality."

"One sadistic bastard to understand another, Alucard?"

"Ah, but this one is _your _sadistic bastard, Master."

"Ahem," interrupted Walter. "If King William wishes to embarrass Sir Integra, the plan seems to have backfired. _This_," he said, gesturing to the screen, "exposes all our activities and our resources, but does nothing to diminish Sir Integra's honor, or the nature of Hellsing's faithful service. If anything, I detect sincere admiration in Mr. Castell's voice for Sir's service to England."

_"So, the journalist admires you then, Master. I can give him many, many reasons to admire the Jackal as well."_

_"Be careful of the trajectory of your jibes, Alucard. The next half-hour is devoted to _your_ exploits."_

"Sir," said Ceres Victoria from her place on the leftmost sofa. "We're pretty useful, and even the new completely democratic government may not get rid of us, _unless_ the public image of Hellsing is irreparably tied to that of the Monarchy."

"See, policegirl, how much more intelligent you become when you eat your food on time?"

"Master!"

Alucard grinned, then turned to address Sir Integra. "The policegirl is right, Master. William-the-inept is trying to portray you as the faithful lapdog of the monarchy."

Sir Integra smirked humorlessly. "Up until Wednesday, Alucard, we _were _the faithful lapdogs of the Monarchy."

* * *

Victoria was secretly happy – the twenty minutes they had spent on her were rather flattering. Walter was also rather satisfied that his own involvement with Hellsing had been limited to two short sentences during the Sir Integra segment. 'Served by the faithful family butler, Walter," and 'fought during World War II." 

"_Claims_ he was royalty?" Alucard was seething. For once, Sir Integra was in perfect harmony with Alucard's mood, if not his sentiments.

"I cannot even _begin _to calculate the tidal waves this will cause. Yet another excuse for the Round Table to chastise me. _Bastard._" Snarling in rage, Sir Integra stalked to her study to begin spinning her webs of damage control.

* * *

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Are you sure they have the authority?" Sir Integra was on the phone, furiously taking notes. After listening in silence for a few minutes, she carefully replaced the receiver in its cradle. 

"Master. You look agitated."

"Probably because you're here now." She leaned back in her chair, lighting a cigar. "Parliament has created a _committee _to look into Hellsing, and its 'appropriate' uses for England. I have been called to the hearing in four days time."

"And the Round Table?"

"Oh, that fossilized collection of brown-noses marinated in ineptitude is waiting till I finish with parliament, so they can pick apart what is left after the public inquiry." The bitterness in Sir Integra's voice could no longer be masked.

Silently, Alucard walked to Sir Integra's side. As she swiveled her chair to follow his movement, he knelt before her.

"Alucard? What are you doing?"

Gently, the vampire took Sir Integra's hands in his. Surprised by his unusual demeanor, Integra did not pull back. "They will learn, Master, the folly of throwing a lion to the wolves."

"They're not even asking about you yet, Alucard."

"Master, you know very well I was not referring to myself. Though, " and here a small smile marred Alucard's serious mien, "a dragon amidst the wolves would be rather amusing."

Integra's instinct was to look away, withdraw her hands from her servant's grasp. But, the same…resistance…she had felt towards instinct in that fateful day in the basement came to her aid now.

"Thank you, Alucard." She freed one hand, to gently stroke his hair. "You have always stood by me."

"And I always will, time beyond memory."

At this, Integra did pull back, breaking the fragile and rare moment of accord between them.

"Enough kneeling Alucard. I have work to do."

"Oh, Master, you never let me have any fun." Alucard moved so his face was very obviously chest-level with his master. "The view from here is so very good."

"Get Out!"

* * *

Third Section – the nickname for the "Third Section of His Imperial Majesty's Own Chancellery", the secret police under Nicholas I of Russia. Precursor to the Okhrana, which in turn, became the model for the early Cheka, if I remember correctly. 


	4. Marry Me Alucard

Once again, thanking my reviewers – prongsthedestroyer, thegr8sephiroth88, Thess, crossfire and Takino Tomo-chan.

I do not own Hellsing or Danny Boy. I am not making any money from this, ergo, if you try to sue, I will rip out your throat.

* * *

Sir Integra stood at her window, her form silhouetted by the bright morning sun outside. Then, abruptly, she turned, walking up to her desk phone, pressing a few quick buttons. 

"Walter?"

"Good Morning Sir. Your breakfast will be ready in a moment."

"Delay that. Please send a runner out to see why there are people gathering outside our gates. And what happened to the gate guard?"

"Sir, after the unfortunate incident with the Japanese schoolgirls, we thought it prudent to post guards closer to the mansion. On _this_ side of the gates."

"What Japanese schoolgirls?"

"You did not read my report?" there was a hint of surprise in Walter's voice. "I brought it up to your office almost a month ago."

"At the risk of sounding repetitive, _what report_?"

"Oh dear."

"Alucard…"

* * *

"Why, Master, must you always assume it is _my _fault?" 

"Sir Integra, for once, Lord Alucard had nothing to do with it. You were at Thames House for the usual briefing. The…young ladies…thought all guards in London were in the employ of the Crown and that it would be amusing to play the 'Tower Guard' game. Of course, after the Valentine Brothers incident, any physical contact, or threat, to the gate guard immediately puts the entire C-Platoon on red alert. The ladies found themselves facing thirty armed soldiers in less than a minute – the standard drill."

"And?"

"Nothing major – some embarrassment, and I believe a couple of the girls took pictures. That was all."

"Did you find the report?"

"Ahem. Yes. It has been returned to its proper file."

"Walter. Where was the report?"

"Misplaced, Sir," returned Walter smoothly.

Sir Integra raised her eyebrow. "I will choose not to follow up on that. Please ensure that it doesn't happen again."

"Of course, Sir."

"And the people outside? Though I see the crowd has thinned out."

"Mostly the curious, and a few reporters that got left out of the loop - the usual."

Integra sighed. "So it begins. Nevertheless, we have a mission."

"Excellent," hissed Alucard. "I haven't killed anything lately. This should be fun."

"Our definitions of fun differ, Alucard."

"Do they really, Master?" _"I know you."_

_"Do you really, Servant?"_

"A bar called McVeigh's in Essex was being watched by MI-5 for possible IRA activity. It turned out to be a vampire den. Six vampires have been spotted – they may all be fledglings. The report does not mention any ghouls."

"_Who knew suburban filth liked Irish drinking songs. Can you sing, Master? We could use Danny Boy as bait next time."_

_"I have a better idea. I'm thinking of creating a 'diversions' squadron. Can you dance, Alucard? Tell me, how does the Twenty Year Jig sound? Or would you prefer a reel?"_

"Our mission, as always, is Search And Destroy."

"_Our _mission, Lady Integra? Will you be accompanying the boys?"

"Yes, Walter."

_"Differing definitions of fun indeed, Master."_

_"Wake the policegirl. I want you ready by 21:15."_

"If that is all, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you, Walter."

* * *

"I am curious, Angel of Death. Where _was_ the report?" 

"Well, young Jones from C took a fancy to one of the girls, Lord Alucard. Apparently she told him he looked 'cute'. Must be something to do with the machine guns. Nevertheless, he borrowed to report to clarify the spelling of her last name – the email address she jotted down on his hand got smudged."

Alucard's baying laugh rang out in the corridor. "This is rich. Of course, you're not telling Master any of this."

"Indeed."

"Ah, the games you humans play. _Japanese schoolgirls!_" Chuckling, Alucard phased out of view.

* * *

As the gates to the Hellsing estate swung open, a sudden wave of sound washed over the string of APCs and the Rolls Royce sandwiched between them. 

"I thought the crowds were gone!"

"They were probably lying in wait, Sir," said Michael, Integra's usual driver.

"Damn. I should have checked the security cameras before starting."

"You can't think of everything, Master."

"_After all, you are only mortal."_

_"Why have you made a habit of riding in the car with me Alucard? I thought you preferred to hunt by yourself."_

"Things are much more interesting with you around, Master."

"Sir? Unit A-2, requesting orders," spoke a voice through Integra's com unit.

"Move out, sergeant. We have a mission."

"Sir."

The convoy started to move again. As the APCs emerged from the gates, the crowd of people outside began to scream. Hoots and whistles greeted the emergence of the Rolls.

"I feel like we are in the middle of a rock concert," muttered Integra. Her eyes were narrowed in irritation.

"When did you ever attend a rock concert, Master?"

"One does not need to be incarcerated for twenty years in a dungeon, Alucard, to know that it would be an unpleasant experience." Integra's threat hung in the air between them.

Suddenly, a pair of breasts were mashed against the passenger seat window of the car, their naked flesh flattening obscenely against the tinted glass. The driver blushed hotly, and despite herself, Integra stared.

"What does that say?" There was something written across the woman's overlarge chest.

"Um…" Michael squinted, trying to make out the inscription while Alucard doubled over in silent, wheezing laughter. "Marry Me Alucard…oh motherf…" the driver stopped himself just in time.

"Get us out of here! Now!" screamed Sir Integra in rage. Speaking into her com mike, she commanded, "And I don't care how many of them you have to run over to do it."

"Sir."

_"Not a word, Alucard. Not a word."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it, Master. Not yet."_

_"Shut up!"_

* * *

"Groupies. Bloody groupies. We were delayed by half-naked vampire fans while the bloody Essex police department decided to act on their own…" 

"That will be enough, Officer Ceres. Your profanity will not aid the mission in any way."

"Yes, Sir. But did you see the fat man with the beer helmet and the 'I heart vampires' written over his stomach?"

"We were spared _that _particular torture."

"I smell blood, Master."

"Damn!" Sir Integra managed to ignore her own injunction against profanity. "A-2, move in. A-3, take up your positions around the perimeter. Officer Ceres, you're leading. Alucard! Go!"

"Finally, Master!" With a disconcerting smile of pure glee, Alucard disappeared. The soldiers dispersed, Ceres jogging ahead with an assault rifle under one arm. The Harkonnen had been deemed too destructive for the confined space.

With a flick of a switch, Integra reactivated the all-com system linked to her headphones. "Officer Ceres, what do you see?"

"The pub's been trashed, Sir. A couple of bodies, but I don't see any vampires."

"Sergeant Valdez, check out the second floor. Ceres, make a complete sweep of the kitchen and backrooms. Ensure that those bodies are not about to turn into ghouls."

_"Targets have been confirmed. Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level Three. Situation C. Keeping power restrictions unlocked till the targets have been silenced."_

_"How many, Alucard."_

_"Four. One master, three fledglings."_

"There are at least three fledgling freaks unaccounted for. Keep searching, teams."

Suddenly, a new voice spoke over the system. "Sir Integra, we have just received a report that civilian vehicles are moving towards your combat zone. Some of these same vehicles were parked outside the Estate upon your exit."

Integra snarled wordlessly. "The police seem to be useless! Keep those people away from here!"

"We'll do our best, Sir. But it may be too late." At the same instant, Integra heard gunshots. Echoed over the com, the gunshots were followed by a gurgling scream.

"Soldier down, soldier down. A-2, fan out!" Sergeant Valdez's voice sounded hoarse.

"Hold your positions," snapped Integra. "I'm coming in." Performing a quick check of her gun, Integra raced into the building. Just as she disappeared inside the gloom of the seedy Irish pub, two, three, four cars screeched onto the scene.

_"Alucard, what's your status?"_

_"I'm playing, Master. Go nag someone else for a while."_

_"This is no time for games, Alucard! We've got civilians coming onto the scene."_

_"They seem to like vampires so very much…let them see the bloodlust in action! The screams, the splatter of liquefied flesh against the floor – so very titillating, wouldn't you agree?"_

_"Finish your job."_

Integra raced up the stairway to the second floor, her footsteps whispering against the wooden steps. _A corridor…two doors. The right one, locked. The left leads to an empty room. Another room halfway down the dim corridor. Sounds of gunfire_. Integra raced towards the fight when a figure burst through the locked room to her right, smashing the heavy door into splinters. Integra whirled, getting off two shots in the time it took the vampire to move with inhuman speed down the stairs.

Integra sprinted down towards the ground floor just as another vampire ran out through the kitchen, seeping maggots from a bullet hole in its arm. _Another burst of gunfire. A neat hole through its head. _But the first had already disappeared from her line of sight, towards the exit. _Screams._

"There is a vampire heading out through the door. Snipers!"

"Sir, there's too many people! Some civilians are down. I can't get a clean shot!"

"Damn. Keep it within sights. Control?"

"Sir?"

"I want that vampire tracked. And get those damn people off my crime scene!"

Seething, Integra made her way through the kitchen, gun raised, warily scanning the space around her. _Fryers. Counters. Tile. Cold storage. _Cold storage? She pushed down the handle of the large metal door with one hand. Beyond lay a small, cold corridor, rivulets of water gleaming frozenly on the stone walls. Cautiously, she approached the end of the hallway. There, against the threshold, lay Ceres Victoria, seemingly unconscious. _What could incapacitate a vampire? _Three _other _vampires, apparently, as Integra found the man-shaped heaps of ash in the room beyond. She shivered, as the temperature of the cold storage room began to register on her body.

"Unit A-2 reporting. We got two of the bastards. Bloody fast buggers, too, not like your usual freaks."

"Good work, Valdez. Finish sweeping the second floor. I don't think we'll find any more here." At the sound of Integra's voice, Ceres stirred, whimpering softly. "Officer Ceres?"

"Sir?" Victoria opened her blood-red eyes to the sight of her master's master bending over her, concern flashing on Integra's face for a moment before it was replaced by the usual stern mask.

"What happened?"

"I got three, but there were two more. One knocked me against the wall…I think I passed out!" The last was said in a tone of amazement.

"Two?" asked Integra. "I shot one. I didn't see another down here, only the one I followed from upstairs. Are you sure there were two?"

"Yes, sir! One was a woman. She was the one who…"

"A foreigner," hissed Alucard, appearing on the shadows behind Integra.

"What took you so long?"

"The one downstairs refused to give up. If skill or ability is scarce, as it is nowadays, one can still sup on courage."

"While you were 'supping', two freaks got away."

"Two, policegirl? I'm rather disappointed."

"Master…" Ceres looked downcast.

"Keep your disciplinary issues for later, Alucard. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead _will _be banished into eternal Damnation! You know what to do."

"Always, my Master." Alucard faded from view. _"Keeping power restrictions unlocked till the targets have been silenced."_

"Come on, Officer Ceres."

"Yes, Sir."

Integra and Ceres walked out into the main part of the pub, to be met by the soldiers descending from the second floor.

"All clear, Sir."

"What's the condition outside, Control?"

"Three civilians dead, Sir. One was a reporter, but the vampire did not drink from them – they were just in the way of its escape. The others have been dispersed by the police and A-3 sub-platoon."

"Cast aside like rag dolls," said Integra tiredly. "All right. Send in the cleanup crew."

"It's on its way. But we lost track of the freak, Sir."

"Alucard will be dealing with the situation. Stand down."

"Sir."

"The woman-freak was strong, Sir Integra."

"Not as strong as you should be, Ceres Victoria. The mission, the lives of civilians and the lives of your fellow soldiers depend on your eating habits. It's a lesson that should not have had to be repeated more than once, but you don't seem to learn."

"I'll try better, Sir," whispered Victoria, stung.

"Indeed."

* * *

The bells of a faraway church tower chimed thrice, as Integra sat at her desk. Outwardly a picture of calm patience, her eyes burned in the dim light with cold calculation, an anticipation of the expected words. 

_"Limited Release Completed." _

Finally, Sir Integra Hellsing butted out her cigar, and headed to bed.

"_Acknowledged. Come home."

* * *

_


	5. Sorting the Post

Apologies about the extreme delay in posting. Hopefully I will have more stuff next week as exams end.

This is a humourous interlude in the main plot of the story.

* * *

"Sir, your post." Walter dumped what would only be termed a small sackon top of Integra's desk. "The various marriage proposals, curses, and advertisements have already been filtered out. These are the official communications from governments and corporations around the world."

"Right. I can't get through this by myself, Walter."

"I have already taken the liberty of requesting Lord Alucard and Miss Victoria's presence. I thought the three of us would be sufficient."

"Alucard? I know some of our soldiers can read and write, albeit with difficulty." Integra's humor was never far from acidic. "I'm sure one of them would make a better temporary secretary than my pet vampire."

"Master, you underestimate my talents."

"When is the last time you held a pen, Alucard?"

"Not to intrude upon your bantering," Walter's tone was disapproving, "but we do have a lot of letters to go through."

"Of course, Walter. Where is the policegirl?"

"She's walking up the stairs, Master."

"Vampires," cursed Integra under her breath, and began to use her sword-shaped letter opener with unnecessary enthusiasm on the first pile of envelopes.

* * *

"A marriage proposal seems to have slipped through our tight screening process."

"Walter, our 'screening process' consists of a pair of agents who are used to stamping 'Not Bomb' on letters. The delicacy of diplomatic relations may be assumed to be above their level of comprehension."

"Aww, Master, you're just tickled by the fact that Kim Jong Il proposed to you."

"I do not get 'tickled', Alucard, I was merely commenting on the limited attention Hellsing has spared for Eastern vampire outbreaks."

"Mmmm…I didn't know your tastes veered towards cockroaches, Master. Remind me to catch you a couple of prime specimens from the dungeons."

"Lord Alucard, I resent the implication that our dungeons are kept in a condition to warrant the presence of bugs."

"That's true, Master. _I've _slept in that room since right after you turned me, and I haven't even seen a rat!"

"Enough!"

* * *

"Who is Blizzard, and why would they want a gaming license? I assume this has nothing to do with harts…" A very puzzled Alucard held up a letter delicately between thumb and forefinger. They had been working steadily through the pile for the better part of an hour.

"Let me see? Oh! They want to do a Hellsing 1st Person Shooter!" Ceres Victoria was all but clapping her hands in glee. "Sir Integra? It won't hurt us at all! Please? The military, MI6, the FBI all have their video games!"

"Hmm. Let's see that." Integra looked over the rather lengthy documents, sketches and contracts. "Walter, move this over to the 'to be considered' pile please. The royalties may just be enough to fund that equipment R&D wing you've always wanted."

"Capital, Sir Integra."


	6. Arms Committee

It has been a long time, a very long time, since I worked on this, and for that I have to apologize to my readers - if I have any left, that is...a lot has happened. I finished my undergrad, then my Masters', moved continents twice. Fell in love. Moved cities. Wrote a novel that may never see the life of day. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? No promises, but I've told myself I will finish the stories on here before moving on to new projects.

Much love,

Fay

* * *

_How had she forgotten the religious right?_ Integra stood at her window, her face tainted orange by the setting sun. It was a spectacular sunset, has she been in any mood to appreciate it. The silhouette of police helicopters, usually reserved for high-speed automobile chases on the motorway, sweeping surveillance patterns around the mansion might have something to do with her mood. _How could I have not taken _them _into account?_

_Because, Master, you have always considered _yourself_ to be in the religious right._

_One more pun, Alucard, and I reach for my pistol._

_Are you depressed, Master?. You don't usually bother with warnings._

_My _warning_ has to do with the fact that unauthorized gunshots inside my house will bring our "guardians" running._

Hellsing and its staff had been placed under 24-hour police surveillance while the newly formed Senate debated their fate. The representatives justified the action – and the taxpayer expense – as necessary for "Hellsing's protection", all the while assuring the radical right wing elements that Hellsing's permanent staff was under house arrest. The irony was that if the self-appointed moral authorities standing outside the gates with signs reading "God hates vampires" got any more enthusiastic in their proletserizing, the police's 'protection detail' might turn into just that.

_And then there will be paperwork._

_I thought you _liked_ paperwork._

_Whatever gave you that idea?_

_Most women plead headaches when their suitors disturb them in the middle of the night. You insist on doing paperwork. I assumed it was because you liked it._

_Suitor? Your boldness is unusual, servant. Are _you_ depressed?_

_No. Just getting impatient with your indecisiveness. _

_Careful, Alucard._

Just then, the shrill ringing of the phone cut through the silence in the study. Integra moved to answer.

"Integra Hellsing speaking."

She had dropped the 'Sir' and even the more proper 'Lady Hellsing' when the House of Lords had been abolished and the nobility stripped of their titles. Barely three days had passed since the Senate's proclamation, but if the loss of honorific bothered Integra, she betrayed no hint of it, answering just as readily to "Ma'am", "Integra", or even the "Miss Hellsing" used by the more impertinent or offensive of the reporters. But now, something in her posture made Alucard tilt his head to one side in careful consideration.

The person on the other end of the phone spoke for a long time, and when they were done, Integra placed the phone in its cradle gently, without a word.

_Alucard_. Integra's mental voice was devoid of her customary tone of command, betraying on a very, very firm sense of self-control. She might have been asking after the weather. _Would you mind transporting us to the basement? Then requesting Ceres Victoria and Walter to join us?_

Alucard raised an eyebrow, but walked swiftly to Integra's side, wrapping his arms around her. _I apologize for the proximity, master._

_You sound genuinely contrite, servant._ A mild hint of amusement leaked through Integra's control. The bright beams of the helicopter searchlights and the sound of chants from the right-wing Christians camped on her lawn became muted, then faded to silence. The coldness of the air around her told Integra they were in the basement.

_I would have thought you'd take the opportunity to attempt some impropriety, or a joke at the very least. _

_Not when you are on the brink of tears, Integra._

_Don't you _dare_ assume..._

_That's it. Get angry, little girl. Angry is good. _

Integra took a deep breath. Wrapped as she was in her servant's arms, she could smell the familiar tang of blood and leather and gunpowder, and underneath that, a smell that was pure Alucard. _Shut up. You are not my life coach. And besides, 'Get angry, little girl?' That's the best you can do? I stopped responding to it when I was twelve!_

_Then I would be happy to grope you, master, if that helps_. Alucard's hands drifted down her back, his palms radiating preternatural cold as he pressed her closer to him. For a moment, Integra considered calling his bluff.

"It's not a bluff," whispered Alucard in her ear, a feral smile tugging at his lips.

With an almost undignified squeak, she twisted out of his arms and stepped back, a vivid red blush on her face.

"Alucard!" screamed Integra, "Get Walter and Ceres Victoria! Now!"

The vampire swept her a deeply ironic bow. "Yes, My Countess."

"And the next time you call me Countess..." she hissed venomously, only to realize that Alucard had dematerialized already.

* * *

The basement lights were off when Walter and Ceres Victoria arrived, a lone flicker of candlelight at the other end of the hallway the only sign of Integra's presence. Victoria's vampiric vision picked out an opening in the stone wall at the end of the corridor.

They found Integra inside a dark and musty smelling room, its walls covered in arcane symbols long faded to faint smudges.

"Ah, the memories," said Alucard with relish, touching his gloved forefinger to a stain on the floor. Upon closer inspection, Victoria realized it was dried blood. She shuddered.

Walter looked at the head of Hellsing questioningly as Integra pulled a lever on the wall. A large block of stone at the front of the opening slammed closed, sealing them into the room.

"Bugs," she said.

"Oh!" said Walter, comprehension dawning on his face.

"You mean surveillance?" asked Ceres Victoria, "_Inside_ Hellsing Mansion?"

Integra smiled, the candlelight making the expression on her face unreadable. "Oh yes. This is the only chamber they didn't know about. But Alucard knows it intimately, don't you, servant?"

"Indeed."

"What _is_ this place, sir?"

"This was where Lord Alucard..." began Walter, only to be forestalled by Integra's raised hand.

"In a sense," said Integra, almost conversationally, "this is where I was born."

Victoria's brows knitted in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Policegirl. Master seems to get more elliptical with age."

"Shut up Alucard."

Neither the vampire nor Integra sounded serious about their bickering. Victoria looked from one to the other with mounting alarm.

"You've heard something, Sir Integra?" asked Walter.

Integra sighed, and finally looked up, meeting Walter's eyes. "The Speaker has added a Vote of No Confidence to tomorrow morning's agenda in the Commons," she said. Walter sucked in a breath. "The coalition government will not last beyond the mid-morning break."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Victoria in a small voice, hating how weak and ignorant she sounded.

The other three seemed to ignore her.

"I had so hoped Mr. Turnham would be able to stabilize things. He's a forceful personality."

Integra shook her head. "We didn't calculate the effect all this would have on the right wing nutcases. We've got our own tea party to worry about, it seems, and I sincerely doubt the irony of _that_ will escape our trans-Atlantic cousins."

Walter shook his head. "Damn. My apologies, my Lady, but I'll say it again. _Damn_."

"Your soldierly origins are coming to the fore, Angel of Death," smirked Alucard.

"One adapts, my Lord," grinned Walter. "So, my Lady, what does this mean for Hellsing? You would hardly have called us in here to relay the news that the government will be dissolving tomorrow."

"I am not sure if you have kept abreast of all the strange twists that were part-and-parcel of the formation of the so-called Senate."

"Not the particulars, no."

"In the absence of a majority government, or an acting coalition, executive power reverts to the Senate Arms Committee."

"Whose idea was _that_ particular stupidity? Even the Americans don't do it that way. Not to mention that the 'Arms Committee' is made up in equal parts of illiterate fear mongers and mercenary moguls."

"And by lunch tomorrow they will have sole authority over what happens to Hellsing."

"What Master means, Walter, Policegirl, is that right after lunch tomorrow, the order for the execution of Integra Hellsing will be signed."

"No!" exclaimed Victoria, looking at her employer with horrified eyes. Integra took a deep breath, and pulled out a small penknife from her blazer pocket. Before anyone could react, she had sliced into her palm.

Both vampires were riveted, instantly, to the rich blood welling up from the cut. Victoria didn't notice when her fangs emerged. Walter half-moved as if to stand between his lady and the vampires, but she waved him away, and stepped towards Alucard, raising her cupped palm towards him.

"No!" hissed Alucard, stepping back. "No. Not like this!"

"It is an order." There was no emotion in Integra's voice. "Drink."

As if compelled by some force beyond his control, Alucard's bent his head, and in that moment Victoria realized how very tall her Master was, towering over the not inconsiderable height of Sir Integra. As she watched, Alucard's hair lengthened, his trenchcoat becoming redder, darker, as if impregnated with shadows. His tongue snaked out, as if tasting the air.

The cut had not stopped bleeding, and the blood began to seep over the sides of Integra's palm. A drop remained suspended in the air for one impossible moment. Fixated as she was on the drop of blood, Victoria ignored the sound of unfamiliar, half-guttural, words coming out of Integra's mouth, though they sent an unnoticed shiver down her back. The drop fell. Victoria's eyes followed its path, almost in slow motion. But Alucard was faster. His tongue whipped out, intercepted the drop, then rose to curl around Integra's wrist and draw her hand roughly towards his mouth.

The sound of slurping was loud in the stunned silence, the smell of blood almost driving Victoria to her knees with want.

After a moment or two, Integra spoke. "Enough, Alucard. I need the rest."

The vampire released her wrist almost instantly, stepping back, his eyes dark bottomless pools of feral glee.

"You shouldn't have done that," he chuckled.

That was when Victoria noticed that the gloves on Alucard's hands were dissolving, almost as if they were melting, falling to the ground in a sick approximation of melted plastic. Walter noticed it at the same time as her, a distressed wail coming out of his mouth before he managed to choke it back.

"It was the last of my obligations," said Integra wearily, turning her back on the released vampire – a deliberate show of trust, or exhausted disregard for her own wellbeing, Victoria could not tell.

"As for the two of you," continued Integra, "This House no longer exists. We have no missions, and no mandate that I care to impose. We cannot protect those that wilfully and violently reject that protection. Even if wished it, we no longer have the resources or the power to do so. All of my back accounts, and the Organization's, were frozen yesterday. So, you too are released from the service of Hellsing. I have put aside some contingency supplies - cash, papers – you can use them to flee the country. I would suggest that you go. For the affection and loyalty that I still owe you, and you me, I would _beg_ that you go."

"Never!" said Walter. "While I cannot speak for Ceres Victoria, my own oaths of loyalty are not so easily severed, my Lady. And quite apart from that, _where_ would we go? We cannot avoid detection forever, and as soon as we surfaced, any country would extradite us back to Britain in a heartbeat, if they didn't execute us first! The European Union has become more radically right-wing and Christianized – they _funded _the right-wing demonstrations last year! Even Sweden would not dare to defy the EU Council over this!"

"There is more to the world than England and Europe, Walter," said Integra. "South America. Africa. All of Asia. Pick a country. Retire. "

"Retire?" fumed Walter. "What kind of ridiculous..."

"Peaches," interjected Integra gently.

Walter fell silent, his mouth agape. "How did you...?"

"I've always known. Plant that orchard, Walter. It's a good dream. This war is over."

"But where would _I _go, Sir Integra?" asked Victoria. "I'm a vampire!"

Integra turned to look at her. "We still have friends," she said. "If you are willing to go to ground for a few decades, you can be hidden. Safe."

"I don't _want _safe!" said Victoria, her voice laden with unshed tears. "I want my _family._ You're the only family I have left!" She turned to Alucard. "I'm supposed to be your fledgling! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You will _both _be hidden," continued Integra, as if Victoria had not spoken. "I have been given assurances, reliable assurances, as to that."

"And what about you?" asked Walter.

"I will meet the Senate on its own terms. If they wish to execute me, it will not be done in hiding, with covert deals and duplicitous alliances. I will force them to confront me in the open, before the entire nation, and expose their bigotry for what it is. My honour will remain unsullied, and my head unbowed, till the axe descends."

"That sounds noble," said Alucard acidly, "but it is quite possibly the most stupid thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Really, master, I had credited you with more intelligence than that."

"Don't call me Master, Alucard," said Integra. "You are not my servant anymore."

"_Always_ your servant, My Countess," said Alucard. "You should know that."

Integra paused, then resumed her task of winding a piece of cloth over the cut in her palm. Ceres Victoria looked from one to the other, a soft "oh!" of realization escaping her mouth.

"I have exhausted all other options. The last of Hellsing's favours have been called in, the last of our friendships dissolved after you and Ceres are made safe," said Integra. "What else can I do?"

Alucard sighed. Then, faster than human eye could follow, he grabbed the candle-holder and stepped behind Integra, whacking her smartly on the back of the head.

Her eyes rolled up in her head as she slumped, and would have fallen to the floor had Alucard not caught her up in his arms. "You can sleep, Integra" he said, "while we figure out how to rescue you – from the idiots in power outside, and most of all from your own thrice-damned sense of honour. Right, Angel of Death?"

"Right, Lord Alucard," said Walter. He turned and pushed on a stone in the wall, indistinguishable from the other stones around it. A piece of the wall and ceiling slid back, showing dusty, cobwebbed stairs. "Follow me closely please, Ms. Victoria," he said briskly, and led the way upwards, into the darkness.


	7. NOTE

Hiya folks,

So, I'm looking for some semi-paid betas for my (non fanfic) novel. In addition to $$ (amount TBD), you will be added to the dedication (under any names you prefer), and receive via mail or email a print and/or ebook version of the final novel. Also, there are a few character names up for grabs, in this one and the sequel(s).

The task will be to read and review – how much you edit is up to you, but a minimum of 1000 words of feedback would be required for payment.

I need 5 people. Any takers? Email me at radiantruin[at]gmail[dot]com.


End file.
